


Brown Paper Wrapper

by Geoduck



Category: R.O.D: Read or Die & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Gratuitous Simpsons reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Drabbles: stories of exactly 100 words about the R.O.D universe.





	1. Brown Paper Wrapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you're ashamed of what you read. And not always for the same reasons.

"What book are you hiding, Maggie?"

"I'm not."

"Ah, must be dirty, then. Henry Miller? Anais Nin? Sappho?"

"No."

"Give it."

Maggie looked at Nenene with a pathetically pleading expression, even though it had never worked before.

"NOW, Maggie."

And today was no exception.

" _First Love, Now it's Begun!_ by Haruhi Nishizono?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Is it any good?"

"No, no, it's really terrible. I hated it."

"You don't need to lie for my sake. I'm not the only author in the world. You can like other books."

"..."

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"...yeah."

"That's okay. But Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Nenene **spank**."


	2. Nanny Nanny Boo Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love polyhedron. Idea and dialogue shamelessly stolen from The Simpsons.

Hisami looked outside at Anita, who was being punished for tardiness by picking up garbage on the school grounds.

"Hishishii-san!"

Hisa jerked to attention. "Y-yes!"

The teacher bopped her lightly with a rolled-up paper. "Please pay attention to the **inside** of the classroom, Hishishii-san." There was a smattering of giggles.

"She was looking at **Anita** ," a girl called out.

" _Hisa likes Anita!"_ the class chanted.

Incensed, Tohru stood up. "She does not!"

" _Tohru likes Hisa!"_

Natsume Nishizono objected. "He does not!"

" _Natsume likes Tohru!"_

Junior spoke up. "She does not!"

" _Junior likes Tohru!"_

The teacher bellowed, " **NOBODY** likes Tohru!"


	3. Playing with Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom is an occupational hazard among writers and papermasters.

Nenene looked her cards over. Hmm… the five of diamonds can go on the six of hearts. And that opens up a space for the king of clubs…

She glanced over at Anita for a moment. Stonehenge.

Nevermind. Okay, next card… black three. No red fours, right? Nothing.

She looked over at Anita again. Notre Dame cathedral.

Next card… black queen.

Once more, a glance at Anita. The Taj Mahal.

Irritated, Nenene smacked the table with her palm. Anita's house of cards did not even quiver. "Dammit! Stop showing off!"

"Hey, you play solitaire your way, I'll play it mine."


	4. Real Person Slash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru finds a notebook with his name in it. It's not a Death Note, but he might wish it were.

"Hey, **you**." Tohru sounded pissed. He held up a notebook. "Is **this** yours?"

Anita looked uncharacteristically nervous. "Hey, yeah, it is. Gee, I'm glad you found it! You didn't… **read** it… did you?"

"It fell open. I saw my name in there. You wrote that?"

"N-no, somebody gave it to me."

"Someone gave you that… made-up crappy story? About me and Junior… k-k-" He was unable to say 'kissing.'

Anita nodded, shamefaced.

"Don't you realize… **Hisa** could have seen that?"

"Uh, Tohru? Bad news-she's already read it. Worse news-she **wrote** it."

Tohru buried his face in his hands. "Oh, god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tohru. The entire universe is out to torture him.
> 
> Yeah, I can imagine a girl of Hisa's age and literary inclinations indulging in yaoi fantasies. Of course, Hisa's pretty innocent, so I imagine her stories would be just as innocent.


	5. They Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nenene notices that Maggie has been squinting.

Maggie fiddled with the glasses she was wearing. "Uh, sensei? I feel really stupid with these on."

Nenene snorted derisively. "And you think you'd feel smarter running into lampposts? All that squinting can't be good. Anyway, those wire frames are so low profile, people will barely even notice them."

"Ah…" Magie hated getting scolded. "Uh, sensei? What were **you** buying at the optometrist's?"

"None of your damn business." Nenene flushed slightly. "Let's go home."

It took several weeks for Nenene to muster up the courage to wear her purchase-a pair of glasses with the same style of frames as Maggie's.


	6. Paper or Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle gets a birthday present that isn't a book. Well, technically it's not _a_ book.

Michelle held up her birthday gift. "Um, this isn't a book."

Nenene smiled. "It's a Kindle. You can use it to download electronic books. That one there will hold about…"

With a whooshing sound, Michelle ran to her room.

"That's the last we'll see of her for awhile," Anita quipped.

But Michelle returned shortly, tears in her eyes. "It think it's defective. I was downloading the British Library… and **this** happened." She held up a mass of molten plastic and electronics.

"The **entire British Library**?" screeched Nenene.

Maggie shook her head. "I think you need to stick to paper, Sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a bit on the outdated side now--it was originally written back when Kindles and other e-readers were relatively rare, expensive novelties. So just imagine it takes place in 2008 or so and not in present day. Thank you.


End file.
